


Desert

by pikasafire



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasafire/pseuds/pikasafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't necessarily hate it when they're gate-crashed by new kids, but it's been a long day. A long day he really would have liked to finish off with some mind blowing, adrenaline eating sex. But the kids have to be watched and Mikey doesn't want to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://bandom-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandom_kink**](http://bandom-kink.livejournal.com/) ages ago. This prompt "brendon/spencer, gerard/frank/mikey -or gerard/frank or frank/mikey. sex in the desert with a bit of voyeurism, killjoys 'verse".

  
*

Mikey doesn't necessarily hate it when they're gate-crashed by new kids, resistance fighters like themselves, or others trying to escape the City. He especially can't resent these two - they're tiny, terrified and shivering close to the campfire, and Mikey can't regret pulling them out of the Facility they broke in to, but, it's been a long fucking day. A long day he really would have liked to finish off with some mind blowing, adrenaline eating sex. But the kids have to be watched (they learned their lesson last time - it took over a week for Mikey to track down his stolen bike) and it's _infuriating_.

He squirms a little, because it's cold and he's tired and really fucking horny and Gerard and Frank are just _sitting_ there, Gerard staring into space, humming quietly under his breath. Frank's chain smoking - a shitty idea when cigarettes are in short supply, but it's a telltale sign. Frank's feeling the itch too. Mikey shuffles over, presses against Frank's side, pulls the cigarette from between Frank's lips and takes a drag. He jitters, the taste of smoke in his mouth, the smell of Frank in his nose, he's already half hard uderneath his jeans and he can't fucking take it anymore, slipping a hand over Frank's thigh, squeezing.

"Mikey," Frank mutters, not quite a warning. "Remember last time?"

"Don't. Fucking. Care."

Frank laughs quietly, low in his throat and Gerard looks over at the sound, inching over until he's squished on the other side of Mikey, and Mikey grits his teeth, they're doing this to _torment_ him, he's sure.

"Mikey, you alright?" Gerard asks.

"No," Mikey snaps, and he knows he's being childish. There are more important things in this scenario, he knows, but he's frustrated and turned on and those two kids on the other side of the fire are stopping Gerard from sucking his dick, and that's not fucking okay.

Frank just laughs again, leans backwards on his hands and Mikey can see Frank's hard too. "Kobra's missing his post-fight-fuck." It's loud enough that Mikey's vaguely aware that the conversation on the other side of the campfire has ceased. "C'mon, Party Poison." Frank continues, and he's grinning, doing this on purpose, "you're the exhibitionist here."

Mikey's expecting Gerard to laugh it off, to roll his eyes, mutter something about Mikey keeping it in his pants. He's not expecting Gerard to grin back, to shove Mikey backwards, rough enough that Mikey can't catch himself, shoulders landing hand on the sand behind him, Gerard straddling his hips. "Well, we can't have Kobra here suffering unduly." Gerard mocks, and he fists his hand in Mikey's hair, tugging roughly, a bruising kiss against his mouth.

Mikey opens up to it, helpless noise at the back of his throat, and he reaches around, fingernails digging into the back of Gerard's neck warning him to not move an inch, and Mikey couldn't care less that there are eyes watching them.

"He's impatient today," Gerard says, and he sounds amused, glances over to the kids. "Fun Ghoul, hold Kobra's hands, will you?"

Mikey knows they're making fun of him, knows they'll use his desperation as teasing material for the next millenium, but he can also feel Gerard hard against his thigh, can hear the hitch in Frank's breathing as Frank pries Mikey's hands from Gerard's neck, pins them above his head and kneels between them. Mikey can see Frank, upside down in his vision, and Frank leans over, an awkward angle, kissing him. "You always do like being the centre of attention when we're fucking."

"Bite me," Mikey snarls, and he struggles a little against Frank's grip. They're being so fucking slow, but he can feel Gerard slide down a little, can feel fingers toying with the button on his jeans.

"Ge-" he catches himself, reminds himself that there are newbies _watching_ , and the thought sends a thrill through him. "Poison, if you don't fucking _do_ something, I will kick you in the head."

"Yeah? See if I suck you off then," Gerard says, but he flicks the button open. Mikey knows it's an idle threat. They're playing, putting on a fucking _show_ for these nameless kids who are watching them, silent, eyes bright in the firelight.

Mikey gasps a little, arches into the feel of fingers pushing up his shirt, skimming down his sides. "Sensitive today,' Gerard muses, and Frank laughs, holding Mikey's wrists firmly as Mikey wriggles a little, pushes into the touch, begging silently, and he doesn't care how desperate he looks right now, because if they don't touch him soon, he might explode.

"Hurry the fuck up," he says instead, and Gerard pinches him, sharp sting on the curve of his hip, but he obliges, shoving Mikey's jeans off his hips, running his fingers over newly bared skin and Mikey hisses, his hips bucking automatically, then there's wet heat around his dick and Mikey groans, fingers clenching into fists. Gerard's good with his mouth and Mikey holds as still as he can, knows full fucking well that if he moves, if he chokes him, Gerard will stop.

"Fuck," Mikey heard Frank groan, and then all Mikey can see is Frank, swinging his leg over Mikey's chest, managing not to let go of his grasp on Mikey's hands. "Fuck, you look good held down," Frank breathes, adjusting his grip so he can hold Mikey with one hand, the other fumbling with the button on his jeans, shoving them down far enough to get his cock out, stroking it roughly.

"C'mon-" he says, breathless and flushed, "Open your mouth."

Mikey does so, closing his eyes as Frank shifts, kneeling over Mikey's face, sliding his dick between Mikey's lips.

This. This is what he wanted. Gerard's fingers on his hips, Frank's hands tight around his wrists. Immobilised, suffocated, drowning in sensations and pleasure and want and he tries so hard to stay still, so hard to make it last, to put on a show, but it's too much, too good and he can't even warn Gerard and he's coming, hips bucking, groaning around the cock in his mouth, mouth wide, wet and obscene and Frank swears, sits back to let him breathe, fist moving fast and furious over his dick until Mikey feels the wet stripes of come on his face, gasps, eyes closed, opens his mouth to let a pulse into his mouth.

"Fucking Fuck" Frank says, collapsing next to him. Mikey can't move, breathing hard, eyes closed.

"Mikey-" Gerard's voice is thin and needy, and Mikey shoves Frank to the side, sits up, Gerard's still kneeling between Mikey's legs, hand a blur over his cock. Mikey reaches out, pushes Gerard down, batting his hand away, and kissing him hard, knowing Gerard can taste the come still on his face, the taste of Frank in his mouth and it's only a few minutes before Gerard's tensing underneath him, fingernails digging into Mikey's shoulders through his shirt, spilling between them with a small noise.

"Better?" Gerard says, when he can breathe properly again, and he's back to mocking him.

Mikey flips him off lazily, can't quite work up the annoyance when he's just come that hard. "Fuck you."

Gerard presses up and kisses him, "maybe later," he teases, then inclines his head toward the kids still watching them, hands down the front of each others pants. "First, let's watch _them_."  
  
.


End file.
